cardinal_quest_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Status
Some spells and skills cause additional effects in combat, such as poisoning or paralyzing enemies or players themselves. These effects are called status. Besides skills, status may be altered by certain items or specific combinations of weapons with skills. Some status-altering skills are unique to enemies, and these tend to be particularly dangerous. Affects Anyone Blinded/Dazed Enemies become disoriented, can't control their movement and cannot see the player if blinded (ex: enables Shadow Walk even if the player is in line of vision). Enemies will walk in random directions, attacking other monsters if they try to move into other monsters' square. Blinded enemies can't use skills that would target the player. * Blinding Skills: '''Flash bomb and Holy Light can cause this debuff to multiple enemies depending on how close they are. * '''Dazing Skills: Headbutt and Mind Blast will apply the debuff along with damage, but only to a single target per shot. Using Vital Strike with a blunt weapon can either daze enemies or make them sleep. * Items: Blinding Powder also causes this effect on a single target. It lasts a bit longer than skills. Monsters can inflict daze on the player via Mind Blast. Be careful if you're using Glide near a pit when affected. Mind Blast can be nullified with Dispel. Venom/Acid Venom makes enemies lose -3 Speed and receive 1-2 damage every few turns they are poisoned. Acid makes enemies receive heavier damage than Venom but doesn't slow. Foes can still use skills, attack and move as normal. * Skills: 'Poison Arrow has a guaranteed chance of causing Venom if it hits. * '''Items: 'Poison Powder grant melee weapons a 60% chance of inflicting Venom on enemies. * '''Other: '''Only monsters can use poisoning skills, namely Venomous Spiders and Acid Blobs, which use Venom. Green Horrors, which use Acid when they are 2 squares or less away from the player. As mentioned, monsters with the Venom or Acid abilities can poison players. Both effects can be nullified with an Antivenom. '''Bleeding Enemies will receive damage (amount depends on method used) for a few turns. They don't lose stats and can move and use skills freely however. * Skills: Using Vital Strike with a bladed weapon causes bleeding. Duration of bleeding and maximum damage depends on the weapon equipped. * Other: '''Shiurath's unique '''Mind Flay causes heavy bleeding along with a -4 Speed reduction. The Leech icon is just a placeholder, Mind Flay cannot heal it. Surprisingly, only Shiurath can inflict bleeding on players. It can't be nullified. Affects Only Monsters Sleep/Stun/Paralyze The enemy cannot move, attack, block or use any skill while under this effect. Attacking a sleeping/stunned enemy will lower the turns they will spend asleep and can wake them up. * Sleep: 'The Sleep skill, Dispel (on Spellcasters) and Sleep Powder are the only ways this debuff can be applied. * '''Stun: 'Sweep will stun surrounding enemies for a few turns. Also, using Vital Strike with a blunt weapon can either paralyze or daze an enemy. * '''Paralysis: '''The Paralyse effect from the Pugilist's fatality does this, but for a much shorter duration (1-2 turns). Sleep caused by skill effects can be canceled with Dispel from Dark Paladins, but not any other form of stun. No monster can inflict Sleep or Stun on the player or their allies. '''Fear/Frightened Enemies will actively run away from you and will not attack or use targeted skills. Frightened enemies can still block, but hitting an enemy with this debuff will always rid them of the fear effect. * Skills: 'The Fear spell and Intimidate are both ways you can inflict this debuff. * '''Other: 'Civilians apply this debuff to themselves when they spot you. As mentioned, Fear can be nullified either by the target receiving damage or by having Dispel used on them. Dark Paladins will usually dispel terrified monsters, but in the case of Civilians, they will become afraid once again if they see the player. No monster can inflict Fear on the player or their allies. '''Charmed Enemies stop attacking the player and their allies, and instead start fighting other monsters. The player can't attack a charmed enemy with their basic melee attack. Charm has a medium duration and will be ended if the player attacks a charmed enemy with a damaging skill. * Skills: Charm and Mania are the only spells that inflict charm. * Other: The Lover's Necklace has a 5% chance of charming an attacking monster and magic mirrors spawn charmed. Mania has a much shorter duration than charm and cost 2hp to cast, but will cause affected enemies to deal lots of damage to itself and adjacent enemies. It can be nullified by Dispel. Enslaved/Recruited An advanced form of Charm. It lets players charm a monster permanently and take it with them floor to floor. Currently only two skills can cause it, and have different methods. * Enslave: 'Using the skill Enslave the player can permanently charm a monster with less than 50% of it's max Health, and will be healed completely if succesfully enslaved. Only one monster can be enslaved at a time unless the skill is recharged with a Mana Potion, but any monster can be enslaved (including Act bosses). It can be resisted, and also can be nullified with Dispel. * '''Recruit: '''Using the skill Recruit the player can bribe enemies with gold to join their side for the remainder of the run. Gold required depends on the enemy's stats, levels, skills, type and total Health, so damaging them will reduce the price but also make them join with the same amount of Health; increasing one's own stats and levels will also reduce the price. It has a very low cooldown and can be used multiple times, but non-sapient monsters (ex: Spiders, Wolves...) cannot be recruited. It can't be resisted if the enemy is a sapient monster, and also cannot be dispelled not even by attacking the recruited monster yourself.'' * 'Other: 'Wisps created with Form Wisp and the Ranger's Dog spawn pre-affected by Enslave. Wisps can be neutralized of Enslave with Dispel but the Dog cannot be affected by enemies using Dispel. '''Aware/Unaware When a monster is unaware of the player's presence a small "..." over their heads will indicate this status. Unaware monsters are completely vulnerable to a guranteed hit from surprise attacks (receiving extra damage from backstabs) and will aimlessly wander the map if left alone. If a monster spots the player a "!" will appear over their heads, indicating it's aware of their presence. All attacks are now calculated normally from the player's and the monster's stats, and may alert other monster around it. Shadow Walk cannot be used under these conditions. Increasing Stealth makes it harder for enemies to notice the player, and on higher levels enemies may not see players even if they are just in front of them. Not only the player but also allies such as the Dog, enslaved or recruited monsters can attract the enemy's attention, alerting them and ruining possible stealth attacks. Affects Only Players Mana Burn Players receive damage after using a Magic Skill and lose a set amount of max HP for a few turns. Damage and HP stat reduction depends on the skill used. This status is an innate penalty of the Paladin and generally exclusive to them, but other classes can be affected if the spell Wrath of God is acquired and used (ex: from Spellbook) Category:Gameplay